


good morning

by nsfw



Series: 64 damn prompts [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfw/pseuds/nsfw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>typical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> 21\. rise  
> this one is really old

He was perfect. Long lean legs. Body lithe and firm. No one could stop him. His feral grin that usual scared the shit out of people was gone replaced with a slightly parted mouth, soft snores left with every breath he took. Every now and then his body would shift, exposing more of his perfectly tanned skin from under the covers. His dog tags rested on his chest. Practically glued to his skin with the light sheen of sweat he gave off. Pantera, they read in neat lined up letters. Small scars of battle littered his chest from the many times a measly shirt could not provide enough protection when he fought. An untamed mane of bright blue hair framed his face. Strong jaw and soft but firm pink lips. Blue satin sheets were wrapped around his waist hardly hiding his manhood surrounded by stringy sky blue curls. He had well toned abs completed the delicious V that led to his treasure. His strong hands idle while one hand rested on his bare sun-kissed chest. As I said. He. Was. Perfect.

I stop examining of the body I had seen so many times and walked swiftly to get a pair of pants uncaring about the sticky cum making its way down my thigh slowly but surely. I would clean up later. I felt no need to put on a restricting shirt along with the pants I had pulled on as I walked quietly to the large kitchen, the cold tile slightly stinging my feet. I ignored it promptly and went to the sink, washing my hands before padding my way to the stainless steel fridge.

I dug out the ingredients I needed in order to make an omelet. Eggs check. Cheese, check. Tomatoes, diced ham, and a bunch of other crap. I grabbed a pan from the dishwasher, inspecting it for any possible leftover food just in case. I sprayed a good amount of non-stick spray and left it there until I was ready. I got out a metal bowl and spoon to mix the eggs in along with some black pepper and salt. I cracked the eggs and quickly threw the shells in to the draw-out trashcan that I held open with my foot. Fully mixing the eggs and adding a bit of milk to spread it out, I poured half of it in the pan while turning on stove.

I felt strong, warm arms wrap around my waist and a chin rest on top my head, cuddling into my hair as I put the metal bowl down. I smiled slightly and turned around wrapping my arms around his neck slightly brush the mark I made on him last night.

"Morin'" he mumbles as he bent down to capture my lips, causing me to tilt my head up eagerly.

We break apart with a small gasp for air. I can finally comment about his lack of clothing. "Grimm. Go put on some god damn pants," I reply, my voice breathy, words slightly drawn out.

He chuckles quietly. Amusement in his crystal clear blue eyes. "I can't find any," he fiddling with the waistband of my pants as he continues.

A grin splits on my face before I'm laughing softly "Lair… There was some one the floor when I woke up this morning!" I whisper against his lips, teasing him.

"Huh, I must have missed them," He bites my bottom lip lightly, coaxing me into a deep kiss that was quickly disrupted when I heard the distinct popping of the omelet I was supposed to be cooking.

"Breakfast?"


End file.
